


Stage Fright

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Theatre, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's curtain up on the pantomime, and Mary-Lou's nerves are getting the better of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/gifts).



Mary-Lou's eyes were wide with fright. 'Darrell, I just can't.'

'Of course you can! Didn't I write the part for you?' Darrell took her arm, and shook it, gently.

'But I'm not clever, or pretty. Gwen or Daphne...' She dissolved into sobs.

'You idiot.' But Darrell's voice was affectionate. She pulled Mary-Lou into a deliberate hug. 'I wrote that with you in mind, and you know why? It's because you're my idea of a princess who doesn't know how marvellous she is.'

Mary-Lou peeped through her tears, and, despite herself, wasn't surprised when Darrell stroked her hair, and kissed her.


End file.
